


明天的事情

by Maxmaxmax



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmaxmax/pseuds/Maxmaxmax
Summary: 现在我都说不定了，只能消极地紧紧地抱住你
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 张颜齐/姚琛, 颜琛
Kudos: 13





	明天的事情

要去的旅馆是很老很旧的一家，店主人是个上了年纪的太太，头发盘成一个髻在后脑勺，穿着和服，和走起路来就哒哒哒的木屐，见到客人，就把腰弯得很低，笑容很和蔼地说，どうぞ、どうぞ

张颜齐背了很沉的东西，其实只两个人、很少的替换的衣服，真正的行李少得可怜，可是姚琛硬是要连打碟机都带着，于是张颜齐只好就替他背。进到房间，沉沉的黑箱子“咚”的一声被放在榻榻米上，张颜齐就忍不住瘫下去了，姚琛满脸“你就是夸张”的表情。店主人又来敲门。给了两人两套折叠整齐的浴衣，又声音轻柔地叮嘱了些什么。其实两人都听不太懂。

决定要出发前，张颜齐和姚琛一起待在北京的宿舍里，姚琛正很抓狂地刷手机，几乎两秒一个间隔得响起信息提示。张颜齐跟姚琛隔了几步远，发呆一样看了姚琛一会，突然就说，姚琛，我们去日本好不好？你想不想去？

张颜齐只比姚琛多几年看日漫的经历而已，勉强能听懂几个常听到的单词，可是张颜齐说话的语气总是很容易就让姚琛信服，于是春节假期最后几天，姚琛和张颜齐买了昂贵的飞机票，订了在网上随便看的旅店，逃离一样的，下午就出发了。

上了飞机，关了手机，张颜齐和姚琛头靠着头，小声地、用只有两个人才能听得到的音量说话，张颜齐说，想看富士山呀姚老师，姚琛点点头。  
结果到了日本落地，找旅馆花了天杀的很久，也没买当地的手机卡，于是谁也联系不到，等到进旅馆的门，天都已经黑透了。

一开始房间里冷冻的像冰窖，但很快就有暖意上来，张颜齐整理好被褥之后，两个人就很默契地什么也不说，动作很快地换了浴衣钻进去。

关好门，关了灯，等到温度好像暖到都让人想要睡觉的时候，姚琛才试探地说，张老师，你不是想要泡温泉的嘛。两个人很紧密地贴在一起，张颜齐才突然好像复苏过来，能够感觉到自己的腿，和只隔了一层浴衣柔软布料的、姚琛的温热的腿。张颜齐的声音像睡了很久才醒来一样，张颜齐说，现在有点不想类，现在就想跟你一块躺着。

于是泡温泉、看富士，全都变成明天才需要考虑的事情。张颜齐把手慢慢伸进姚琛散开的浴衣里面，有些凉的手掌，抚在散着热气的光滑的皮肤上，姚琛忍不住“嗯”了一声，然后又用胳膊去环绕张颜齐的脖子，张颜齐顺着姚琛的力，偏着脑袋和他接吻。

姚琛薄薄的、长得像花瓣一样的两片嘴唇，很快就被张颜齐舔到湿漉漉的，姚琛忍不住笑了一下，又张开嘴巴，让张颜齐的舌头进来，两条舌头马上就密不可分地纠缠在一起。张颜齐感觉有股火在身体里烧，他稍微抬下头，就看见在一片黑乎乎里，模糊的姚琛闭着眼张着嘴喘气，张颜齐立刻感到那股火从身上一直烧到心里。

等到姚琛的浴衣全都散开，变成乱七八糟的一堆布，他身上已经被张颜齐留了好几个红印，姚琛一边声音带笑地骂张颜齐，你这个狗，一边被张颜齐的指头搞得猛吸气。他跪趴在柔软的被子上，张颜齐就在他身后。姚琛后面的小穴已经被张颜齐舔到湿润松软，舌头钻进柔软紧致的地方的时候，姚琛一边小声地嗯啊呻吟，一边又被用力分开腿，想要回头去瞪张颜齐，结果又猝不及防被捅进来的手指搞软了腰。

张颜齐的胸口就紧贴着姚琛的后背，两个人都汗津津的，冒着热气。张颜齐一边用力撞姚琛，一边伸手去摸姚琛的阴茎，姚琛马上就反应很大地“啊”了一声。张颜齐又很缠绵地吻了上来，滚烫的吻，从姚琛的肩一直落到背，可是手上揉捏姚琛阴茎的动作很矛盾得强硬。姚琛觉得自己好像被撕裂，一半被张颜齐的柔情熨帖，另一半又快被激烈的动作搞疯，后面脆弱的地方甚至好像要被张颜齐火热的阴茎劈开。

张颜齐搂紧了姚琛，在他身体里射精，姚琛忍不住“呜呜”的哼出声，眼里溢满不受控制的泪。前面敏感的头部又被张颜齐捏在手里，阴茎涨成艳红色，一股一股地往外淌出精液。

“你真是，不要再射在里面了！”等到张颜齐用手去摸姚琛湿润粘腻的股间，明明腿还忍不住地抖，但还是色厉内荏地大声骂了张颜齐，然而很快又被张颜齐伸进后穴抠挖的手指弄得说不出话来。

张颜齐找了店主太太，抱回一条新被子，神色不太自在的样子。进门看见姚琛已经窝在带着腥膻气味的脏被褥里快睡着了。于是张颜齐轻手轻脚地把东西整理好，动静不大，但姚琛还是迷迷糊糊地睁了睁眼，又很快闭上。张颜齐过去把他从脏被褥里挖出来，让他软软的胳膊搭上自己的脖颈，于是姚琛就像个小孩一样，很依赖地陷进张颜齐的怀里。

“明天怎么安排呢，姚老师？”张颜齐小声问姚琛，姚琛睡得很熟了，于是张颜齐就也没有得到什么回答，但好在此刻姚琛的心跳，姚琛的呼吸，姚琛的让人可以放下心来的体温，还是这么的近在咫尺的。


End file.
